Inuyasha¿Borracho?
by Megumi014
Summary: Inuyasha se ha bebido una botella de Sake, como le afectará? IK [One Shoot]


Holaaaaaa, soy Megumi014, y este es mi segundo fic (aunque el primero todavía lo estoy desarrollando ^^U). ¿Les gusta el título? ^^ juju será bastante ridículo imaginarse a Inuyasha borracho. Solo decir que no he visto la serie y solo he leído hasta el tomo 5, así que si Sango o Miroku no me salen bien, o algo, me lo mandan en un review ^^  
  
Solo decir que Inu-yasha no me pertenece a mi T_T, Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Inuyasha....¿borracho?  
  
"Era de las guerras civiles":  
  
-Bueno, ya he llegado, ¿donde se habrán metido los demás?- dijo una joven chica saliendo de el pozo devora huesos.  
  
Caminó por el bosque hasta llegar al lado de una aldea, donde se detuvo en un árbol milenario, ya que sus amigos: Miroku, Sango y Shippo estaban celebrando algo parecido a un picnic.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?- Preguntó Kagome.  
  
-¡Kagome!-dijo Shippo alegre de verla dándole un abrazo.  
  
-¡Kagome-Sama!-dijo Miroku imitando al pequeño youkai, para poder abrazarla. Aunque un pie salió de repente haciéndole la trabilla y así evitar que el houshi tocara a Kagome.  
  
Sango: -Pervertido....-  
  
-¿Donde está Inuyasha?- preguntó un tanto preocupada Kagome.  
  
-Dijo que iba a dar una vuelta- mencionó Shippo sin darle importancia.  
  
Mientras el grupo comía y bebía despreocupadamente, un hanyou comenzó a rebuscar en la bolsa de Kagome sacando una botella de cristal. La olfateó y de un trago se la bebió.  
  
¡¡¡HIP!!!  
  
Todos se giraron y encontraron a Inu-yasha un tanto mareado. Y a su lado había una botella de...  
  
-¡Sake!- dijo Kagome. (N/A: no me preguntéis que hacía una botella de Sake en la bolsa de Kagome porque no lo se ni yo ^^U).  
  
Inu-yasha se sentía extraño, por más que intentara pensar en algo, encontraba su cabeza más vacía que antes. ^^U  
  
-¿Inu-yasha?- dijo preocupada Kagome.  
  
Con sus ojos de color miel, Inuyasha miró a Kagome de una manera extraña. Su mirada se parecía a la de Miroku cuando miraba a una chica, solo que en la de Inu-yasha había más ternura.  
  
De mirar a los ojos de Kagome pasó a mirarle los labios. Esos labios...tan cálidos, rojos y tentadores...  
  
No pudo resistirse más, y a la mirada atónita de Miroku, Sango y Shippo, Inu-yasha cogió de los hombros a Kagome y empujándola bruscamente hacia una pared de una casa que había cerca, la besó.  
  
No era un beso ligero, era un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.  
  
Shippo: O.O  
  
Sango le tapó inmediatamente los ojos al pequeño youkai y dijo en voz baja a Miroku:-será mejor que los dejemos solos-.  
  
Sin decir nada más, el trío se alejó silenciosamente para no molestar a la pareja.  
  
-¡Inu-yasha!- pensó Kagome sin fuerzas para apartarlo. Había esperado siempre su primer beso, pero esto era demasiado para ella. Estaba ruborizándose por momentos. Inu-yasha cada vez era más apasionado, y solo paraba un par de segundos para respirar, para volver con más fuerza. Kagome, lentamente comenzó a reaccionar y se unió al beso que con tanto anhelo había esperado.  
  
Llevaban ya un rato cuando Inu-yasha, preso del Sake, empezó a subir las manos a zonas a las que no debía llegar, en el primer beso que le hacía. Kagome se asustó bastante y sin parar a reflexionar, en el momento en el que Inu-yasha dejaba su boca libre, dijo casi sin voz: Osuwari.  
  
Lo que Kagome no había pensado es que al estar semiabrazados era que la fuerza gravitatoria también le afectaría a ella. El resultado de aquello fue que Inuyasha quedó encima de ella, y al estar borracho no hacía fuerza para impedir que estuvieran tan juntos. Inuyasha comenzó a besarle el cuello como unas tiernas caricias. Kagome estaba agobiada y asustada. Aunque, de todas maneras disfrutaba de ello, le gustaba la sensación de estar tan cerca de él.  
  
¿Qué se supone que le haría Inu-yasha? nunca lo había visto de aquella manera. ¿Y si intentaba sobrepasarse? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al día siguiente, después de la resaca? ¿De verdad Inuyasha quería besarle o solamente era cuestión del Alcohol?  
  
En ese momento una lágrima de frustración rodó por su mejilla. También notó que Inu-yasha se hacía menos pesado. Se estaba acabando el efecto del conjuro. Aprovechó para empujarlo y levantarse agarrándose con fuerza la zona del corazón, que en ese momento estaba desbocado. Inu-yasha se levantó también, un poco despistado. Pero pronto divisó de nuevo a la joven miko. Ella estaba dividida entre el deseo de besar de nuevo al medio youkai y entre el miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Un youkai-lobo llamado Kouga recorría los bosques saltando de rama en rama, cuando de pronto notó un olor familiar.  
  
-Kagome- suspiró el youkai.  
  
Y se dirigió hacia la zona de donde desprendía el olor.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-¡Inu-yasha! ¡Para!- dijo exasperada Kagome cuando Inu-yasha volvió a besarla.-No sabes lo que estas haciendo, estas borracho, estoy segura de que tu..tu..no me quieres.  
  
Su voz estaba llena de dolor pero intentaba que no se le notara. Sabía que más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Pero Inu-yasha no la oía. Y con un salto volvió a estar al lado de Kagome, ya que ésta se había estado alejando de él.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamó indignado Kouga al sentir el olor de ese HANYOU tan cerca de su amada Kagome.  
  
Se apresuró todo lo que pudo y por fin le pareció divisar a Kagome.  
  
-O_O ¿QUE?- chilló Kouga al ver como Inu-yasha estaba besando a Kagome.  
  
- ^^ ... ^-^ ... ^_^ ..........¿QUÉ %$#& SIGNIFICA ESTOOOOOOOO?-  
  
Kouga salió disparado hacia donde estaba el dúo.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
-Siento la presencia de un par de trozos de la Shikon no Tama.- pensó Kagome atemorizada- ¿¿Y si ahora viniera un enemigo??, Inuyasha no está como para luchar, y yo menos.  
  
De pronto una sombra empujó a Inu-yasha, que en su estado no lo había visto venir. Cayó al suelo, aunque pronto volvió a estar de pie para ver quien le había empujado, una cosa era estar borracho y la otra ser tonto de dejarse empujar. ò_ó  
  
-DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMADA- gritó Kouga enfadado.  
  
-¿Que?-Dijo Kagome sin estar de acuerdo con lo que dijo Kouga, aunque con un tono de voz más tranquilo, ya que por lo menos no era ningún "enemigo".  
  
Inu-yasha estaba con la mirada perdida mirando otra vez a Kagome. Se le acercó y para frustración de Kouga, la agarro de la cintura y la volvió a besar sin hacer caso al Youkai-lobo.  
  
-¡Esto es demasiado!, te reto a un duelo ahora mismo.- dijo Kouga estirando de él para que se apartara de Kagome.  
  
La paciencia de Inuyasha se había agotado.  
  
-¿QUIERES CALLARTE? ¡Kagome es mi chica!, la amo y no tengo por que luchar por ella. (Esto me sorprendió hasta a mi O_O)  
  
-¡Inuyasha!- dijo Kagome en los brazos de él mientras se ruborizaba por las tiernas palabras del Hanyou.  
  
-¡¡¡Hip!!!  
  
- ¬¬U ¿lo habrá dicho en serio o solo está borracho?  
  
Kouga estaba enfadadísimo: -No dejaré que te quedes con Kagome, grrrrr.  
  
Y atacó a Inu-yasha para que se separara de la miko.  
  
^^U Pero como éste estaba borracho empezó a bailotear esquivando todos sus ataques.  
  
¬¬U - ¿Se puede saber que está haciendo?- pregunto Kouga mosqueado.  
  
Kouga aprovechó el bailoteo del Hanyou para coger a Kagome por la cintura.  
  
-Ahora nos iremos tú y yo, koishi (cariño)-dijo Kouga en un tono acaramelado.  
  
-Esto...Kouga, no me parece una buena idea y........-empezó Kagome- ¡hmpt!  
  
Kouga la besó.  
  
-¡NO! - reaccionó Inuyasha corriendo hasta la pareja.  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA, ¡Es mía!-dijo Kouga empezando a correr con Kagome en sus brazos.  
  
-¡PLAF!  
  
Inuyasha: O_O  
  
-¡Ya está bien! ¿No?- dijo harta Kagome del comportamiento de ambos, sacudiéndose la mano con la que había pegado una bofetada a Kouga.  
  
-O_o, ¡Kagome! ¿Es que no me amas?- preguntó sorprendido Kouga.  
  
-¡Pues no!, no quería hacerte daño y intentaba que fuéramos amigos, pero ya no puedo más. Cierto que si no hubieras venido Inuyasha podía haber hecho cosas que yo no quería en ese momento, pero para un momento romántico que tengo con él ¡Ya está bien! ò_ó- dijo muy enfadada Kagome.  
  
Kouga se sorprendió tanto que esas palabras vinieran de su querida Kagome que se sintió muy dolido. Se levantó lentamente y dándole un abrazo a Kagome se fue corriendo por el bosque dejando una lágrima tras de si. (Me ha quedado un poco pasteloso, ¿no?)  
  
-Kouga ó-ò - dijo ligeramente arrepentida Kagome.  
  
-Kagome..- dijo esta vez el medio youkai acercándose a ella, aunque seguía tambaleándose por el sake.  
  
-Inu-yasha..esto..lo que dije..esto..yo..-empezó Kagome ruborizada por su anterior discurso.  
  
-El hanyou la tomo de la cara con una mano y la besó. Y para sorpresa de la miko, Inuyasha la puso como un saco de patatas encima de su hombro y la entró en la casa con una mirada libidinosa.  
  
-¡Inuyasha! O///O- gritó Kagome completamente roja cuando dentro de la casa el medio demonio se empezó a quitar la ropa..  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente todo estaba muy tranquilo. Los pajarillos cantaban, el riachuelo bajaba dulcemente por la ladera..  
  
-¡Arg! ¡Mi cabeza!- se quejó un perro demonio al levantarse de entre unas sábanas.  
  
Se encontró en una habitación bastante oscura, y él estaba..¡Desnudo!  
  
-¿Qué significa esto?  
  
Intentó recordar lo que había pasado en las horas antes mientras intentaba taparse con las sábanas, pero notó que había algo entre ellas.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?  
  
Destapó las sábanas, pero al momento supo que no tenía que haberlo hecho. Una chica llamada Kagome estaba durmiendo, ¡sin ropa!, en el mismo futón que él.  
  
-Ka....Ka....¡Kagome!- dijo sin aliento el Hanyou.  
  
La chica empezó a despertarse, y aunque Inuyasha estuvo aterrado en cuanto ella abrió los ojos, Kagome se abrazó a él y le dio un suave beso en los labios.  
  
-Buenos días koibito (amante ^^U).- susurró la joven.  
  
Eso fue demasiado para Inuyasha.  
  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH.  
  
Definitivamente, el alcohol no está hecho para Inuyasha..  
  
~FIN~  
  
N/A: Bueeeno, este ha sido mi segundo fic. Siento no haber avanzado en mi otro fic, ^^ pero es que tenía ganas de escribir este. Gracias a todos los que han leído el fanfic.  
  
Aunque si os ha gustado......  
  
Mandadme un review porfavoooooor.  
  
Megumi014 


End file.
